


Kid

by orphan_account



Series: Unsung Heroes [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Teenage Fenn Rau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fenn Rau is sixteen when the Mand'alor hires him for once in a life time opportunity.





	Kid

_**Maz Kanata's Castle, Takodana. 31 BBY** _

 

Maz Kanata smiled as a familiar Mandalorian slipped onto a stool. "Jango, it's good to see you!" Maz greeted warmly as she poured him a mug of  _tihaar._ "Is this visit personal or business?".

"A bit of both." Jango answers as he removed his helmet, she knew that he knew that this place was safehaven. No fighting or stirring up trouble was allowed her hideaway or the offenders see why she hires Mandalorian guards. "I'm looking for Minerva Rau.".

Maz paused then gave the man a sympathetic look. "Jango, Minerva's been dead for roughly a decade now." Maz tell him, watching as the younger man to sigh.

"The House Ordo massacre?" Jango asks quietly, causing Maz to nod. She still recalled the day that an injured Nico Mereel stumbled into her cantina, carrying and partially dragging a bloodied and semi-conscious Tor Ordo. She also recalled Minerva's young son guarding the rear with even younger children between them. It was truly amazing the bonds her occupents had formed with each other, since Calrissian had been the one to instantly take command of the situation. "Is Fenn still around?".

Maz chuckled fondly. "Quite, he works for me." Maz answers then looks towards a coner where two Mandalorians were seated with the crew of the _Nebula Rim_. "Fenn! Come here for a moment!".

The black-armored Mandalorian stood, clasping the captain on the shoulder before walking over to join the two older beings, removing his helmet to reveal his short red hair and wary blue eyes. "You called,  _alor?"_ Fenn asks curiously with a slight grin as he eyed Jango, she noticed the recognition in his light eyes. " _Su cuy'gar._  Something you need, Jango?" .

"I have a busines offer for you and your mother, if she were still alive."

"I don't deal in kidnapping, assassination or trafficking." Fenn says as he eyed the older man. 

Jango rolled his eyes.  _"Wouldn't expect ya to, kid. Myles nearly tore my head off once for two of those."_ Jango assures the younger man, switching from Basic to their native tongue of Concordian. Maz knew that, at the moment, only she and the two Concord Dawn natives were fluent in it, providing a bit of privacy.  _"I'm working on a delicate project that requires people with unique skill sets to train an army."._

Fenn leaned closer towards Jango.  _"An army? For who?"._

 _"I'll explain once everythings settled, and only if you agree to take the job. You'll be payed well for it. but you won't be able to be in contact with anybody"_ Jango took a swig from his beverage.

Fenn cast a curious look at Maz.  _"Ya think Wes and Tess have everything covered here? Or do you need me to stick around?"_.

Maz waved him off.  _"They're older then you are, don't worry. It's simply another step in your journey."_ Maz assures him with a smile then looked at Jango sternly.  _"But I still expect Jango to give me updates on rather you're alive or not."._

 _"Sounds fair."_ Jango says as he finished his  _tihaar_ then slipped a small datachip from a belt pouch and gave it to Fenn, who accepted it and studied it.  _"Holomap coordinates. Use it when I send out the call."._

Fenn nod then stood to his full height, clasping Jango on the shoulder.  _"Ret'uryce mhi, Mand'alor."_ Fenn says, switching from Concordian to  _Mando'a._

 _"Ret'uryce mhi, ad."_ Jango says in return as Fenn gave him a lazy salute, returning to the table that the crew of the  _Nebula Rim_ had claimed. "How old is he again?".

"As of eight months ago, sixteen." Maz states as she gave Jango a stern look. "If you are so keen on recruiting him, I wasn't joking on updates.".

Jango sighed. "I know, I know. And I wouldn't go back on my word, Maz.".

Little did Maz know was what the army was meant for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped everybody enjoyed this :)
> 
>  _Mando'a_ translator:  
>  _Su cuy'gar_ \- "Hello!", Literally translates as: "So, you're still alive.".  
>  _Alor_ \- Boss, leader, chief, constable, officer.  
>  _tihaar_ \- Alcoholic drink, a strong clear spirit made from fruit like eau de vie (whatever that is.....sounds French).  
>  _Ret'uryce_ \- "Goodbye!". Literally "Maybe we'll meet again.".  
>  _Ad_ \- Daughter/Son.  
>  _Mand'alor_ \- Sole Leader. Pretty much the Mandalorians's counterpart of the Chancellor.
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Fenn Rau is one of my favorite SWR characters. And when it was mentioned that he trained pilots on Kamino before the Clone Wars, I was like: "He's a part of the _Cuy'val Dar!_.". And since he appears to be within a similar age range to Ursa Wrenn and Bo-Katan Kryze so I'm assuming he was born somewhere around 47 BBY, and Mandos are considered adults by 13 so....Voila! A teenage Fenn Rau with a more playful demeanor then his battle-hardened adultself.
> 
> \- Unsung Heroes will not only be based on Krell's troops, although Reaper and his Hellions will be major characters. Although stories like this one do tie into the Hellions stories.
> 
> \- I have a little headcanon that Maz tends to claim orphaned mercs and smuggers as her own. 
> 
> \- I decide to give Fenn a more personal reason to hate House Vizsla. And nothing says personal like witnessing his clan and House being descimated when he was a kid.


End file.
